


You will learn

by Allyouneediswestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneediswestallen/pseuds/Allyouneediswestallen
Summary: This is just something that was floating in my mind for a while . Sorry that it’s very short .Till next time ✌🏽🙂
Relationships: barry allen / iris west
Kudos: 12





	You will learn

“Shut up “ Barry growls out at iris as she hears her whimpering . Barry wraps his hand around her neck , and pulls her back towards his chest .   
“ Barry fuck- “ iris tries not moan out as she feels Barry hand tighten   
“ I said shut up . You don’t like to follow directions do you ? “   
“ I- please just fuck me “   
“ I’ll fuck you when you’re good and ready for me . “   
Iris moves her hand to try and grab the girth of his cock be she is too slow . Barry grabs her hand and gets the handcuffs off the dresser .  
“ You are going to learn , but you wanna be a little slut and not follow directions .”   
“ Barry stop playing and fuck be already . “  
Barry pushes her down on the bed , and puts the handcuffs on . Iris tries to move but he pushes her head down on the bed .   
“ stay still now “   
“ you know I can’t do that baby “   
“ Well you gone learn today ... “ 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaa this was short as hell 😗. If you would love to see this one shot be continued please comment below. Also comment down some new ideas that you would like for me to write


End file.
